Summer at Camp HalfBlood
by demigodfreak203
Summary: Thalia Grace is spending this year's summer in a camp named Camp Half-Blood where she's going to meet a lot of loyal friends, mean bullies and a guy that will soften her heart. Characters from the original series are here! NOTE: They are not demigods.
1. Getting ready for camp

__

**Hi! Since you're reading this, thank you a million times! This is, like, my third fanfic and I hope you like it!**

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS CHARACTERS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

KRIIIIIING!

I reached for my ever noisy alarm clock.

KRIIIIIING!

"Shut up." I mumbled, still reaching for the clock

KRIII- Click

"Thank you for shutting up." I told it. "Ah, I think I should replace you, huh?" Wait, did I just talk with an alarm clock? Oh, never mind.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, wondering why I set my alarm clock at 6 am during summer vacation. Oh, right, it's going to be my first day at summer camp. Who am I? Good question.

My name is Thalia Grace, aged 15 and I'm going to stay in this summer camp in Long Island, New York with my younger brother, Jason.

My parents, Jupiter and Arianna Grace, are going somewhere off the face of the earth for some very secret business. By the way, my mom is a very famous celebrity under a very secret screen name (which I won't tell you), so it's kinda impossible for her to do things secretly.

So, I went to the bathroom to wash my face. The moment water reached my eyes, I was very much awakened. I stared at the figure in the mirror with short black hair, electric blue eyes and some freckles around her nose. Creepy (I'm afraid of my own image, how stupid can I get?).

"THALIA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" a female voice yelled. Mom.

"I'M AWAKE!" I yelled back.

"COME DOWN NOW!"

"JUST GONNA GET DRESSED!"

I sighed. Shouting at each other in the morning is _sooooo_ not my style. What's my style, you say?

Green Day (They're awesome)

Black Things (My favorite color)

Dark make-up (Cool)

My blings (Way too many to mention)

Anything emo-ish and gothic, but let me clear something: I 'm neither an emo nor a goth. You might be thinking, _"Wow, Thalia likes emo-ish and gothic stuff but she isn't one." _I'm really not! I just like them but… never mind.

"THALIA!" Mom called out again. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"IN MY ROOM! ALMOST DONE!" I shouted back.

"JASON'S READY! GET DOWN ALREADY!"

"JUST A SEC!"

"HE'S COMING RIGHT UP!"

"WHAT?"

"Thals." a male voice said. "Aren't you coming down?" the voice asked while the door opened.

"Jason," I replied. "I'm going down. Help with my bags please."

A tall figure entered my room. He has blonde hair, electric blue eyes (like mine), a scar above his lip and handsome features. Meet my annoying brother, Jason.

"You're staring at the mirror again, Thalia." Jason told me.

"I'm just..." I said, thinking of a good reason. Aha! "I'm just saying good bye to my mirror. Did you say good bye to yours?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Thalia," he said. "For a fifteen-year-old gal, you're too immature."

"Seriously, Jason, for a thirteen-year-old guy, you're too grumpy." I answered back. "I mean, angry in the morning? Not good."

"Just please hurry up."

"Okay!"

We went down togther. _Bye room. _I thought. _I won't be seeing you for three annoying months._

When we got down, my parents are already dressed up.

"Let's eat now." Jason told Mom. "I'm hungry."

"Hi, Hungry." I told him as a sat down.

He glared at me. "Will you _shut up_?"

I glared back. "I'm trying to lighten up, Jason."

"Don't use me, immature hag."

"Fine, grumpy sot."

"Immature hag."

"Grumpy sot."

"Ugly hag."

"Stupid sot."

"Idiotic hag."

"Old sot."

"Silence, the two of you." Dad told us. "Arguing in the morning isn't good for you. Eat."

While eating, Jason and I were still glaring at each other.

_Ugly hag,_ he mouthed.

_Stupid sot, _I mouthed back.

_Idiotic hag._

_Old sot._

_Immature hag._

_Grumpy sot._

_You disgust me._

_I despise you._

_I hate you._

_I dislike you._

_You annoy me._

_You irritate me._

_I loathe you._

_Thank you._

"Ehem," Mom cleared her throat. "Will you two stop it? Thalia, eat properly, darling. Jason, you, too."

"We're going to travel, kids," Dad reminded us. "Eat a lot."

"Who told you to take us to that Camp Half-whatever, anyway?" Jason asked. "This is my summer, right? My summer, my plans."

"Watch your tongue, young man." Dad warned him, like he can electrify him or what.

"Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes.

I put on the smug face Jason always hated. _Good for you, grumpy sot_.

After eating, I took a bath and wore my black shirt and jeans, my bracelet (Aegis) and put on my earphones. I'm ready.

As we left for New York, I took a last look at our mansion in Los Angeles. I sighed. _Bye, housie_. I stared at our van. _Hello, camp._

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Nice or uncool? Boring or exciting? Tell me! Please R and R!**


	2. Author's Request :

**Hey, guys! I just thought that you'd like to view my crossover fanfic: The M.A.G.I.C. School: The Twin Metal Blades.**

**It's about the collision of Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments, my two favorite books. :) **

**Please read and review it! =)))**

**Here's the link: .net/s/6986474/1/The_MAGIC_School_The_Twin_Metal_Blades**

**If you review there, I promise I'll update this story sooner! Love 'ya, guys!**


End file.
